EL VERDADERO AMOR SE ENCUENTRA?
by ANDY-DEEP-ALEXANDER
Summary: AGRADESCO A LA GENTE QUE ME A APOYADO EN ESTE FIC Y SOBRE TODO A MI AMIGA AUREA QUE ME AYUDA A ESCRIBIRLO SIN ELLA ESTO NO PODRIA SER POSIBLE GRACIAS BRUJA
1. Prologo

Que podrías encontrar en las famosas carreras clandestinas, al organizador, unos nuevos amigos, a manejar adecuadamente un auto, mucho dinero o algo muy importante el amor o que podrías perder? Esta historia se desarrolla en Inglaterra; Londres.

Serena Tsukino: Una joven millonaria y superficial, le gusta perder grandes cantidades de dinero, una de las mejores corredoras, amiga del corredor numero uno y novia de uno de los hombres más ambiciosos que existe en esa sociedad.

Haruka Tenou: uno de los mejores o si no el mejor de los corredores de carreras clandestinas, mejor amigo de serena, novio de Michiru Kahio.

Diamante Black: actualmente es el novio ambicioso de serena, el aparenta ser novio de serena por que la ama pero esto será cierto??????, aunque su familia es de dinero ya que tienen una sociedad de hoteles, que el mismo administra en su tiempo libre corre careras clandestinas.

Darien Chiba: Uno de los mejores agentes e investigadores de la policía, es huérfano de nacionalidad italiana, el trabaja como policía encubierto, el primer caso que le tocara será el poder encontrar al organizador de carreras clandestinas que se encuentra en dicha ciudad pero que también se encarga de estas carreras en otras ciudades de Inglaterra. El esta seguro de poder encontrarlo pero lo que no tiene planeado es encontrar otra cosa.


	2. El Inicio

**Antes que nada ningún personaje de sailor moon es mió solo los utilizo para que esta historia se desarrollo y ahí otros que son de mi propia imaginación. **

**Capitulo 1 " El inicio " **

Michiru Kahio: Joven reconocida como una de las mejores artistas de violín que se puede encontrar en estos tiempos así como una magnifica concertista, estudia todo tipo de artes. Ella empezó su relación con Haruka gracias a serena que es su prima.

Rei Hino: estudia administración de empresas, es la mejor amiga de Serena; ellas se conocen desde la infancia, su novio Nicolás es igualmente corredor de autos ella lleva una relación de dos años con el.

Lita Tenou: amiga de Serena y hermana menor de haruka, amiga de serena, ella estudia Gastronomía en una de las mejores escuelas de Londres. Ha vivido enamorada de Andrew Tsukino.

Mina Tsukino: Es la prima hermana de Serena aunque llevan una relación de hermanas tanto por el parecido físico como en el carácter, sus padres murieron siendo ella muy niña por esa razón vive con sus tíos y su prima. Su novio de nombre Yaten Kou e un famoso cantante y lleva saliendo con el 3 años.

Yaten Kou: cantante famoso y profesor de música por hobbie, le atraen las carreras de autos pero es demasiado precavido para participar en una, conoció a Mina en una cena para la caridad.

Seiya kou: hermano de Yaten, es un estudiante destacado en economía, desde que conoció a las primas Tsukino, se enamoro perdidamente de serena, aunque ella solo lo considera como un buen amigo, su relación con Haruka es fatal ya que el lo odia.

Taiki kou es el mayor de los hermanos Kou, estudiante de Medicina, su novia Amy Mizuno una gran estudiante de su misma carrera. El por casualidades del destino se encontrara con Darien y se volverá su confidente y uno de sus mejores amigos.

Andrew Tsukino: hermano mayor de serena, amigo de Darien Chiba desde hacia ya algunos años atrás, el es corredor de autos en formula 1. hace 1 mes comenzó una relación formal con Lita Tenou.

Era un lunes por la mañana, un joven moreno, cabello negro cual oscuro como la noche y un par de ojos azules oscuro como el mar, llego a Londres donde daría inicio su carrera y mas grande hazaña para poder empezar una carrera emprendedora, o tal vez se convertiría en la peor desgracia que le pueda haber pasado en toda su vida.

Mientras tanto en la universidad mas prestigiada de Londres Oxford se encontraba un par de jóvenes los cuales se encontraban esperando a algunas amigas para platicar sobre la carrera que había pasado el sábado. En dicha carera la gran mayoría de los que corrieron habían perdido fuertes cantidades de dinero y solo pocos habían ganado. Ellos habían quedado de verse en la cafetería que se encontraba dentro de la escuela la cual era contaba con sillones muy cómodos alrededor de mesas muy elegantes.

Te lo advertí varias veces Seiya pero como me haces mucho caso lo hiciste y ahora ve las consecuencias de tus actos, has perdido una suma bastante fuerte de dinero, si fueras Haruka podría aceptar que apostaras tanto pero no lo eres- decía esto el mayor de los hermanos Kou el cual estaba colérico porque habían perdido mucho dinero por el capricho del mediano de Kou.

Taiki no se para que te enojas sabes que el es así y que es muy difícil que lo cambiemos, aparte ya lo deberías de conocer muy bien y sabes como es el, así que ya tranquilo por primera vez Seiya tendrá que arreglárselas solo cuando nuestro padre se entere de la fuerte suma que saco – decía Yaten con un dejo de ironía.

En eso se veía un grupo de mujeres sentarse al lado de cada uno, una de ellas había estado escuchando todo y no tenia una buena cara ya que estaban regañando a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Oigan ustedes dos ya dejen de molestarlo, el es un magnifico corredor el hecho de que haya tenido una mala noche el sábado no significa nada aparte yo confió e el ciegamente y confió en que la próxima carrera ganara así que ya déjenlo en paz – decía en un tono molesto por como le recriminaban a su amigo esa situación.

En eso se acerco una camarera para ver que eran lo que iban a pedir, siendo por respuesta que serena pidiera un helado y un pastel de chocolate, seiya solo una malteada al igual que sus otros hermanos y las otras tres chicas solo se limitaron a pedir una soda.

Bueno serena y como estas tan segura de que el va a ganar la carrera?????- preguntaba una chica pelinegra de nombre Rei

Vamos Sere, dinos porque estas tan segura de eso?????- pregunto su gran y querida prima Mina ya que era muy curiosa.

Eso es sencillo chicas ya el próximo sábado competirá alguien nuevo aparte de que estaremos compitiendo Haruka y yo- decía Serena haciendo una sonrisa picara haciendo que todos los demás se rieran.

Pero bombón, eso significa que me vas a dejar ganar – hacia un puchero seiya mientras hablaba y hacia que Sere le abrazara.

Bueno asta aquí el primer capitulo espero les guste y si no espero sus comentarios para mejorarlo

Gracias a los que dejaron Reviews en el prologo

**Usako pau : gracias por tu apoyo y darme animo y espero te guste y si no también me dices para mejorarle algunas cosas gracias por la ayuda que le estas brindando socia **

Sesrena: gracias por tu apoyo y si terminan juntos pero antes su historia tiene muchas cosas en contra 

**Carito00900:gracias y procurare de que los capitulos no tarden mucho **

**Suyi : gracias y bueno aquí esta el capitulo 1 **

**Isis : bueno gracias amiga espero y te guste este capitulo y me digas que opinas okidoki **


	3. Una despedida y un regreso

**Una despedida y una llegada**

En esos momentos se veía entrando a un joven alto de cabello blanco muy bien conocido por todos, pero no había sido visto por Serena y mucho menos por Seiya ya que se encontraban de espaldas a la entrada. El venia con una acompañante, alta, su color de cabello aguamarina, con una figura formidable, y con una cara angelical, ellos iban en dirección a la mesa de los jóvenes con un paso algo acelerado para llegar rápidamente, una vez que llegaron ahí.

Que aun no te ha quedado claro?? Como es que sigues llamando a mi novia así Kou??- emanaba en su voz un tono furioso, aquel hombre que estaba de espaldas a los aludidos, mientras que su novia solo ponía una media sonrisa.

Clama diamante no te va a pasar nada, déjalos en paz- decía la chica que venia con el.

Pero michiru, que no vez como le coquetea descaradamente a mi princesa- decía en un tono cortante y a la vez molesto.

Ay como si tú no hubieses sido como Seiya, Diamante- decía Michiru mientras tomaba asiento en una mesa conjunta con su novio que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de la situación.

Es verdad amor- decía en un tono algo divertido- aparte tu jamás te enojas cuando Haruka me llama gatita, no le dices nada. Cambiando de tema amor, vas a ir a las carrera que se organiza el sábado verdad??- decía con una cara suplicante pero obteniendo una respuesta no muy agradable.

Lo sienten pero no iré tal vez en otra ocasión- decía firmemente.

Y por que no vas a ir- decía mas seria la rubia.

Lo que pasa es que tengo un viaje de negocios el cual ya no puedo seguir posponiendo por más tiempo, pero creo que en mi lugar podrá ir Zafiro para que te cuide. Aparte no sabes como me arrepiento de ir al viaje ya que me hubiera gustado ver la cara del inútil de Kou cuando le ganes- decía frívolamente diamante, lo cual no le hizo mucha gracia a Serena y mucho menos a Seiya el cual solo hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Sabes que amor es hora de irnos, chicos nos vemos después, Haruka espero que vayas en la tarde, y por favor mina no te tardes mucho, sabes que a mi padre no el gusta que llegues tarde; bueno ahora si adiós- decía mientras agarraba su bolso y se lo ponía para salir de ahí, una vez en el estacionamiento se acercaron a un auto deportivo; era uno de los mas lujosos que podían existir era un Viper, era color negro con una insignia en color plateado, la cual era el símbolo de la familia Black.

Una vez que Serena y Diamante se habían ido

Ese tipo me exaspera, aparte de que aun no entiendo como mi bombón esta con el- decía sumamente molesto Seiya.

No solo a ti Kou- decía la única persona que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de todo lo que habían estado hablando- el es un mal del cual no nos desharemos tan fácilmente- lo decía con un tono molesto a la vez lleno de impotencia por no poder hacer nada.

Por que lo dices Haruka???- pregunto intrigada su novia

Tengo mis razones amor- contesto mas relajado.

Bueno como deseo que Serena encuentre a otro tipo que en verdad la quiera a ella y no al dinero que tiene, aparte de que se cree que ella es de su propiedad a la cual tiene que proteger, como si Serena no tuviera quien la proteja- decía mientras pensaba en Haruka, Andrew y Seiya.

Nos vamos amor?? Ya no tengo mas clases así que no se quieres que te acompañe??- decía un joven de cabellos negros el cual acaba de entrar y fue directo hacia Rei.

Claro Nicolás solo deja agarro mis cosas para irnos- tomo sus cosas y se despidió de sus amigos- ahora si amor vámonos- decía mientras le daba su bolsa.

Hasta mañana chicos- decían los dos con una sonrisa

Hasta mañana- contestaron los demás.

Ah mina por cierto la practica de esta semana es mañana así que lleva tu equipo y pregúntale a Serena si te puede prestar uno de sus carros para que puedas hacerlo, y acuérdate que el sábado en la carrera vas a estar en los principiantes, aunque eres muy buena no te confíes- el mayor de los Kou al momento de darse cuenta de la cara horrorizada de la chica se dio cuenta de que había hablado demás y su hermano estaba sacando humo de las orejas.

Que!!!!!!, no se suponía que los miércoles siempre tienes senas con los padres de tus primos????- dijo sumamente molesto por lo cual la rubia solo bajo la mirada.

Mina lo lamento, no me acorde de que estaba aquí- decía muy apenado Taiki, ya que había metido la pata, echando de cabeza a la aludida.

Bueno chicos nosotros nos retiramos los vemos después- decía Michiru del brazo de Haruka ya que le había pedido irse de ahí porque si no iban a salir de ahí no muy bien parados.

Ay va otra persona se va. Ay Taiki tu y tu gran bocota- se decía mentalmente Seiya.

Mina estoy esperando una explicación, como pudiste mentirme con eso mina dime porque lo hiciste???- decía Yaten.

Perdón Yaten pero es que si te decía te ibas a enojar y mas si te enterabas que me entrena un joven corredor- decía Mina algo perdida en su mente recordando a su entrenador. Al oír esto Yaten ya no pudo mas, exploto ya que el sabia a la perfección que le podrían robar a su novia y esta lo hacia un poco mas fácil ya que coqueteaba aunque esa no fuese la intención, y lo que provocaba mas era que el es sumamente celoso.

Bueno lo que pasa es que Serena me invito a participar en una carrera de autos hace ya varios meses y como la verdad si quería, todos los miércoles he estado practicando, pero no te había dicho nada para que no te preocuparas- decía con un tono cariñoso.

Ay mina como se te ocurre. La ultima vez que agarraste un carro o bueno la ultima vez que te lo vi hacer, el carro de Serena acabo en perdida total- decía resignado porque la conocía bastante bien y no la iba hacer que desistiera.

Bueno amor, de eso hace 3 meses jaja aparte he mejorado mucho- decía con voz victoriosa de esa hazaña- bueno amor ya vamonos tengo que llegar a tiempo a casa ya que de por si mis tíos salen hoy tendremos que ir a dejarlos al aeropuerto- decía mientras se despedían y se iban.

En otro lugar de Londres un joven de cabellos obscuros se encontraba en una agencia especial de policía para ponerse al tanto de en que consistía su nuevo empleo, así como ponerse al tanto de en que lugar trabajaría y de que forma podría sacar su trabajo con éxito.

Le dieron un escrito, el cual contenía en lo que consistía su nuevo empleo y de que forma lo desarrollaría.

El estaba inscrito como estudiante de intercambio en el último año, en la universidad de Oxford, también estaba inscrito en el taller de mecánica para poder tratar de averiguar sobre las carreras clandestinas. Ya que en ese taller varios participantes de estas llevaban ahí a reparar y equipar sus autos para esas competencias. En ese informe también venia que los que se pensaba que estaban relacionados con este tipo de carreras eran los jóvenes que estaban en un poder económico bastante fuerte. Al salir de ese lugar se sentía mas tranquilo de volver a esa ciudad que hasta hacia unos años había sido su hogar pero por cuestiones de estudios tanto familiares tuvo que abandonar el país. Al recordar que su viejo amigo que aun frecuentaba vivía ahí y no estaría tan solo como en el país que había vivido en gran parte de su vida. Antes de que partiera de la policía su jefe le había otorgado un BMW deportivo de color negro; el estaba fascinado. Agarro su teléfono celular y busco un número familiar al cual marco.

Buenas tardes; mansión Tsukino- decía una voz amablemente del otro lado de la línea.

Buenas tardes me podría comunicar con el Sr. Andrew por favor- dijo firmante

Si un momento de parte de quien??- dijo por ultima vez

De Darien Chiba- dijo con determinación.

Un momento- dijo cuando se escucho que descolgaban el teléfono y colgaban otro

Hermano que milagro el que hables!!!- decía en un tono alegre el rubio que había contestado en la casa.

Pues ya vez, como estas hermano??- pregunto el morocho a su amigo

Bien aquí pasando el tiempo, en lo que empieza la formula, tu entiendes jaja y tu??- fue una contestación con pregunta.

Pues bien acabo de regresar por un tiempo a Londres, que te parece??- dijo mientras en sus labios se formaba una media sonrisa.

Que!!!???, y hasta hoy me vengo enterando ere malo darien muy malo jaja y que cuando llegas o mas bien cuando llegaste??- sentencio con la pregunta andrew.

Pues acabo de llegar, pero en fin ando de aquí para allá y quería ver si me acompañabas a unas cosas, pero si estas ocupado no es necesario- decía algo avergonzado.

Ay amigo claro que puedo hacerlo solo que será dentro de cómo una hora ya que tengo que ir a despedir a mis padres al aeropuerto pero de ahí en fuera todo esta dicho jaja- dijo finalmente el rubio.

Esta bien entonces en donde te veo??- pregunto darien

Sabes porque mejor no vienes de una vez a mi casa así es mejor no lo crees??- dijo andrew pensativamente.

Pues esta bien dame la dirección y te veo en 30 hora ok- así andrew le dio la dirección terminando con la llamada y dirigiéndose velozmente a dicha dirección.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Tsukino las dos rubias se encontraban buscando algo que se pusiera Serena para ir a una cena con diamante ya que no lo vería en tres largas semanas.

Mina deja de estarte probando mi ropa y también de mirar televisión, falta alrededor de una hora para que dante pase por mi y aun no se que diablos ponerme- decía nerviosa a la vez que desesperada ya que su prima no le hacia caso- MINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito la rubia ya que no aguantaba que su prima la ignora como lo estaba haciendo

Serena relájate, mira este vestido estaría bien- decía mientras le mostraba un vestido negro de cóctel que su agarre era del cuello pero sin dejar su espalda descubierta, era sin mangas.

Mmm me agrada me lo pondré-decía mientras se lo arrebataba a su prima de las manos y sin mas se fue a dar una ducha rápida, después peinarse y maquillarse, se puso su vestido y se encamino hacia la puerta de su cuarto para esperar abajo a su novio.

* * *

NOTAS DE AUTORAS.

ANDYDEEPCHIBA: Bueno perdón por la tardanza pero es que tanto usakitopau como yo hemos tenido mucho trabajo y pues bueno esperamos que les haya gustado un beso y gracias por leerlo espero que también ya quede mas claro que los anteriores.

USAKITOPAU: hola a todas jaja bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado este cap que nos costo mucho trabajo y bueno con respecto a lo que nos dijeron espero que ya hayan quedado mas claros los capítulos anteriores que bueno por eso pusieron este fic en un foro que la verdad no me agrado (bueno antes de que yo me convirtiera en coautora de andy jijiji) bueno espero que si les haya gustado.

Moon-Chiba: bueno espero que haya sido de tu agrado este cap y que sigas leyendo este fic

Bunnyoruga: bueno nosotras tampoco estamos muy ligadas tanto a la formula 1 ni a las carreras clandestinas pero hacemos lo que podemos, esperemos que te haya agradado el cap.

Lady Adry: muchas gracias por avisarme y de paso que se enterara usakitopau para ponernos a trabajar y poder superarnos como escritoras, la verdad mil gracias un beso y espero que ahora si lo puedas criticar de una mejor forma y te agrade, besos.

Sesrena: bueno gracias por tu review y si van a acabar juntitos sere y darien pero para que esto pase tardara un poco así que esperamos sigas dejando reviews un beso.

Lunaenamorada: hermaiux (usakitopau) jaja como vez como nos quedo verdad k bien jaja bueno admito k si esta corto pero ya sabes la inspiración a veces no da para mas y bueno ya vez como nos pasa con nuestro fic u.u pero en fin ya veras k a mas tardar la próxima semana ya esta listo juju.

Sashenka18: bueno no quise ponerla en ese sentido ya que aquí en México la palabra que en tu país puede ser un insulto aquí es como una expresión pero no una grosería o algo así. Bueno espero tu review en este cap bye bye.


	4. Peleas por una cena

Que podrías encontrar en las famosas carreras clandestinas ,al organizador, unos nuevos amigos, a manejar adecuadamente un auto , mucho dinero o algo muy importante el amor o que podrías perder

CAPITULO 3

Después de haber ido a dejar a los señores tsukino al aeropuerto para un viaje de negocios, los otros tres miembros regresaron a su la mansión. Andrew esperaba con ansia la llegada de su entrañable amigo que hacia ya varios años que habían dejado de frecuentarse por la distancia, su emoción no la podía esconder; cuando llego un recordatorio de que su querida hermana tendría que salir a cenar a la casa de los black, cosa que a el no le agradaba mucho ya que el supuesto novia de su pequeña hermana era un patán de primera aunque ella no lo quisiera admitir.

En esos precisos momentos Serena un tanto apurada ya que se le hacia tarde discutía y le gritaba a su prima.

Mina por favor apúrate que no ves que aun me falta terminar de arreglarme, por favor tráeme ese gloss y mi perfume también!!- decía con el seño fruncido y una mirada de pocos amigos.

No, sabes a la perfección que este gloss no te queda y tu has dicho muchas veces que lo odias al igual que el asqueroso perfume que casi siempre te hace volver el estomago, no se porque lo complaces en todo- decía como una fiera Mina ya que no le gustaba ver a su prima así dándole siempre gusto a ese patán.

Cállate no lo hago por eso lo hago porque en verdad me gustan y si le va ese gloss a mi vestido- decía bajando la cabeza pero en su voz se escuchaba una combinación de ira con tristeza pero al verla la vio con una frialdad que mina odiaba.

Sabes que haz lo que quieras aquí tienes tu horrible gloss y tu perfume disfruta las nauseas!!- mina los aventó a la cama de su prima y salio de ahí como una fiera azotando la puerta tanto del cuarto de Serena como el suyo. Serena solo suspiro intentando calmar la ira y estar lista a tiempo.

Andrew estaba pasando por ahí cuando escucho la discusión y solo se le cruzaba por la mente un sin fin de maneras para acabar con aquel tipo, entro a su habitación y vio una foto de el, su prima y su adorada hermana "estas peleas son siempre que sales con ese idiota, ya sea conmigo o con mina. Aunque bueno siento un alivio al saber que este tipo no estará en las próximas carreras; ya me canse de que vea a mi hermana como si fuese de la propiedad, como si ella fuera un objeto".

Serena se daba una ducha rápida ya que se habían demorado mucho en el aeropuerto como de regreso por el transito, solo le quedaba media hora para alistarse completamente y que su novio llegase. Al salir del baño se puso el vestido que mina le había aconsejado y se dispuso a maquillarse, aunque no muy convencida de usar el gloss, pero aun así se lo puso, se enchino las pestañas y para darle una consistencia mejor se puso rimel transparente y un poco de rubor. Se hizo una cola de caballo alta y dejando mechones afuera. Una vez ya acabada de arreglarse bajo y fue directo a la sala para sentar a esperarlo. Andrew se encontraba en la sala y al verla entrar le pido que se sentara junto a el para platicar un poco, ella no se lo negó y fue rápidamente hacia el y le beso la mejilla.

Sere piensas salir así para ir a cenar con ese parasito bueno para nada??- pronuncio andrew molesto por el vestido que traía que era que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y le daba bastante miedo de que pudiese hacerle algo malo a su niña el intento de hombre que tenia por novio.

A ver mi lindo y adorado hermanito, cada vez que salgo a cenar con Diamante voy vestida igual, no se por que diablos te alteras tanto, aparte el se que me protege de lo que sea así que no se diga mas y estate tranquilo. Aparte se me hacer respetar- decía con tono molesto por la actitud que tenia Andrew hacia su novio.

Yo confió en ti pequeña pero en los demás no pero ya no importa mi niña, sabes hoy vendrá un viejo amigo, hace tiempo que no lo veo y me gustaría que lo conocieras. No podes posponer esta cena para después??- Andrew decía con ilusión para que no viese al patán que tenía por novio, aparte de que sabría que tal vez le pudiese gustar su amigo.

No definitivamente no Andrew, Diamante se va mañana temprano de viaje y como no voy a poder ir a dejarlo al aeropuerto por la universidad, decidí que hoy no puedo dejar de ir a la cena de despedida en la mansión Black- puntualizo pensativa y con un dejo de tristeza en la voz al saber que Diamante no estaría con ella durante varios días.

Mientras los hermanos discutían un poco sobre lo que había pasado con mina minutos antes. Dos lujosos coches aparcaron enfrente de la entrada de la mansión. De un Viper salio un joven con una hermosa melena platinada, alto y de buen vestir; mientras que de un BMW negro bajo un apuesto joven de cabellera negra, alto y con un tono moreno de piel.

Buenas noches- saludo cortésmente el muchacho de cabellera negra extendiendo la mano hacia su interlocutor.

Buenas noches, a quien busca??- solo por cortesía contesto y la ultima pregunta fue en tono de reproche e intriga por saber a quien buscaba. El de cabellera negra se quedo estático ya que la manera de hablar de aquel hombre era fría y hostil.

Disculpe esta es la mansión de la familia Tsukino-Furuhata??- pregunto algo dudoso darien ya que pensaba que se había equivocado con la dirección al apuntarla

Si, pero no me ha dicho a quien busca, así que le exijo que me diga a quien busca.- su tono autoritario y prepotente indigno al otro muchacho.

A usted no le importa y ni le interesa a quien vengo a visitar….-pero fue interrumpido por Diamante.

Si viene a buscar a el Sr. Tsukino, no se encuentra- dijo serio pero fríamente.

Gracias por la información pero solo vengo a visitar a un viejo amigo así que con su permiso me retiro- diciendo esto se alejo para ir hacia la puerta.

Inmediatamente que el joven se fue Diamante tomo su celular y le marco a su novia pidiéndole que saliera porque no quería tener un enfrentamiento con su adorado cuñado y menos por lo que acababa de pasar con su amigo.

Mientras discutían Andrew y Serena sobre su salida sonó el celular de ella, después de varios minutos.

Ya te dije que no voy a dejarte salir con ese parasito aparte de que es un completo patán e idiota por favor seré date cuenta- dijo andrew mas molesto.

Que no, aparte no me pienso cambiar solo por darte gusto a ti así que olvídalo, aparte déjame contestar el celular- saco el celular y contesto.

Princesa te espero aquí afuera así que espero que no tardes en salir, sabes que no me gusta encontrarme con tu hermano y menos en estos momentos, así que apúrate que ya estoy atrasado por la hora en que le dije a mi madre- dijo diamante un poco exasperado de estar haberse encontrado con aquel sujeto.

Esta bien amor, tranquilízate ya salgo- recogió su abrigo y su bolso mientras apagaba el celular, Andrew la intento detener pero fue en vano ya que le llevaba algo de ventaja hacia la puerta.

La alcanzo, y la agarro del brazo ya que la forma en la que había contestado a diamante y en la forma tan melosa en que se lo dijo no eran para menos- te dije que no quiero y que no puedes salir con ese patán que no sirve para nada- decía andrew zarandeando un poco a serena, para hacerla reaccionar, cosa que no logro, lo único que hizo fue que su hermana se enfadase mas con el. La reacción de serena fue quitarse del agarre de su hermano y darle la espalda y dejarlo hablando al solo.

Hermanito nos vemos alrededor de las 11 o 12 yo también te quiero- ya en la puerta pronuncian con algo de ironía en sus palabras. Abrió la puerta cuando Darien estaba a punto de tocar para que le abriesen; claro estaba que serena no se inmuto de la presencia del amigo de su hermano.

Disculpa se encuentra Andrew Tsukino??- deteniéndola suavemente y haciendo que se diese cuenta de su presencia.

Claro que se encuentra, es el energúmeno que se encuentra aun gritando en la casa, si me disculpas me retiro, buenas noches- dijo serena rápidamente y aun con tono irónico, fue hacia el viper y se monto en el, pasaron unos segundo y el viper arranco a una velocidad impresionante a la salida.

Andrew aun gritaba aun algunas incoherencias y fue hasta la puerta.

Serena, ya te he dicho mil veces que no salgas con ese estupido!!- dijo ya gritando desde la puerta y sin notar la presencia de su mejor amigo

Andrew ya cálmate no arreglas nada gritando al aire, ya se fueron, aparte porque estas tan molesto-decía Darien desde la puerta haciendo que su amigo notase su presencia, cuando andrew volteo a verlo y se dio cuenta de que era su amigo quien decía aquellas palabras y se avergonzó ya que había de haber escuchado la pequeña discusión entre el y su hermana.

Ya calma andrew ya se fue pero quien era y por que estas tan molesto le dijo el joven que se encontraba en la puerta fue asta ese instante que se dio cuenta que su amigo se encontraba presenciando la pequeña discusión con su hermana.

Hermano disculpa que hayas visto esto pero esa niña ya vera cuando regrese me va a escuchar de eso tenlo por seguro, pero pasa no te quedes ahí, la cena no tarda en servirse, entra que yo invito jaja- saludo con un abrazo mientras decía en tono mas calmado e invitaba a quedarse a cenar con el.

Estas seguro que puedo quedarme a cenar por que si no es así te puedo ver mañana ya que las cosas estén un poco mas calmadas- dijo darien intentando no incomodar a su amigo.

No te preocupes ya estoy un poco mas calmado por eso por cierto hace un momento me preguntabas algo que me decías disculpa que no te haya puesto mucha atención- contesto un poco apenado el mayor de los tsukino e invitándolo a pasar y sentarse los dos en la gran sala. De repente se asomo una joven de pelo rubio un poco asustada por haber oído aquella discusión que también presencio darien.

Andrew que paso con serena, porque tantos gritos??, y serena??, a donde se fue??- pregunto la rubia un poco tímida ya que conociendo el carácter de su primo cuando se enojaba con su hermana no era nada agradable, ya que parecía una fiera enjaulada.

No fue nada mina solo discutía con serena por lo mismo de siempre ósea su tarado novio que no entiende que a nadie le simpatiza ese tarado- contesto su primo- por cierto no ibas a salir con yaten hoy??- ya mas calmado al saber que la otra rubia loca que pertenecía a su familia estaba ahí y no con su novio.

Ay vas con lo mismo primo, deja eso ya por la paz, todos se lo hemos dicho, hasta Haruka se lo ha dicho y mira que ella es terca que todos juntos pero ya mejor todos nos quedamos callados y tu deberías de hacer lo mismo, que mejor ella se de cuenta de eso sola ya sabes que cuando se encapricha nadie la saca de ahí. Y por otro lado hoy no salgo con mi adorado Yaten ya que tiene una reunión con su manager, ya deja de celarme jeje, por cierto no te gustaría que saliera mi querida prima con mi querido cuñado??- contesto a andrew con su singular alegría y bromista sabiendo que tal vez eso estaría bien como respuesta de su primo.

No mina, lo que yo quiero para serena es alguien que la saque del mundo en el que se encuentra en estos momento, pero se que nadie podrá ya que yo mismo la metí en eso así que necesita a alguien de un carácter mucho mas fuerte que el de todos juntos, pero que también sepa ser la mejor persona con serena o no te parece, por cierto te presento a mi viejo amigo Darien Chiba, ella es Mina, otra integrante del clan Tsukino- ellos se estrecharon la mano e hicieron la presentación adecuada.

Hola mucho gusto darien, pero que guapo es tu amigo andrew y el no podría ser aquel con que serena pudiera andar piénsalo bien- mina saco a relucir su gran sentido del humor así como su gran indiscreción aparte de metiéndose donde no le llamaban.

Mina mejor cállate, si no quieres que también me enoje contigo- pronuncio andrew dejando callada a mina pero con la idea de que tal vez su prima tenia razón.

Hola mina- decía con una sonrisa-, pero me podrían decir quien es serena hablan mucho de ella y yo aun no la conozco y por cierto andrew ella es tu pequeña hermana no??- pronuncio darien algo dudoso y avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir la ingenua de mina "esta niña esta un poco loca, pero en fin, quien será esa tal serena y porque andrew dice que el la metió en ese mundo donde nadie la podría sacar"

Darien ella es mi prima, mi hermana es con la que te topaste en la puerta "puede que mina tenga razón tal vez mi querido amigo darien pueda sacarla de ahí pero conociendo a serena será imposible" pensó mientras contestaba andrew

El viper se estaciono enfrente de una mansión vistosa, bajaron del auto, serena ya no se sorprendía de que diamante ya no la ayudase a bajar como un caballero, se adentraron en la mansión donde se encontraba el mayordomo recibiendo a unos cuantos invitados a la cena. Una vez dentro saludaron a los padres de este, los padres de diamante eran muy cariñosos con Serena ya que la querían como a una segunda hija. Saludaron a varias personas mas hasta que toco el turno de saludar a la prima de diamante Esmeralda, que al verlo se le arrojo enzima, diamante no hizo mas que abrazarla, serena ya conocía a la perfección esas escenas de que esmeralda se le arrojaba a los brazos y no se soltaban en toda la noche por lo tanto se fue a hablar con Zafiro el hermano de diamante, aparte de uno de sus mejores amigos y confidentes.

Hola preciosa como estas??-saludo zafiro educadamente ya que la cara que traía su amiga era de pocos amigos por los actos de diamante y esmeralda que ya eran conocidos por medio mundo.

Que te puedo decir Zaf, yo con la esperanza de que "mi querida amiga" esmeralda no hubiese venido pero ya vez, que puedo hacer- lo abrazo y beso en la mejilla.

Ya la conoces sere, tienes que ser paciente aparte aquí esta tu novio de repuesto en estos casos- contesto zafiro con su gran sentido del humor que hizo que serena sonriera por algunos momentos- oye pero también traes otra cosa no es así mi queridísima sere??-interrogo Zafiro

Aquí entre nos pues si, lo mismo de siempre, discutí con andrew por venir con diamante, es que no entiendo porque me hace eso, los conocemos desde hace años- decía un poco alterada.

Preciosa es por las razones que todos te hemos dicho que Diamante es un patán, por ejemplo no me gusta verte en este tipo de reuniones triste ya que diamante no te hace mucho caso pero en fin- pronuncio Zafiro resignado.

Pero es que si no vengo se enoja y no me gusta Zaf, aparte no me pidan eso yo lo amo…..- dijo sere dudando un poco.

Bueno ya cambiando de tema, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para las carreras, ya que me entere de que habrá un nuevo participante en ellas, no lo he podido investigar ya que es anónimo y que hasta ese día se hará conocer- esto se lo comento a sere con emoción ya que la conocía a la perfección y sabia que haría lo que fuera para conseguir la información de dicho competidor.

Mmm no creo que sea tan difícil encontrar información de el pero bueno, te dejo ya que mi hermoso novio me habla jaja- decía mientras veía como diamante le hacia señas para que fuese a su lado. Una vez llegando con el saludo a las personas que se encontraban ahí, se le hacia raro no ver a esmeralda con el.

Sr. Mcdree, les presento a mi novia Serena Tsukino, amor, te presento a lo Sr. Mcdree, ellos son las personas que nos ayudaran a tener todo en orden- decía mientras serena estrechaba las manos y mientras que diamante miraba hacia los todos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie los estuviese viendo.

Un gusto conocerlos…..- fue interrumpida por diamante diciendo que tenían que terminar de saludar.

Amor y tu querida prima esmeralda- interrogo sere a diamante.

No lo se y no me interesa, aparte ya es hora de cenar vamos- agarro a sere de la cintura como si fuera de su propiedad, mientras todos los veían.

La cena fue tranquila; todos estaban cómodos, ya que las reuniones de los black eran las mejores. Después de la cena hubo un poco de baile el cual no desaprovecho serena para estar con su novio a solas en el jardín. Así pasaron solos el resto de la velada viendo la luna.

Serena regreso a su casa alrededor de la una, ella esperaba que Andrew no estuviese despierto, pero no era así la realidad. Andrew al verla solo negó con la cabeza y le dijo que luego hablarían.

* * *

**Andy-deep-chiba**- : antes que nada una disculpa por el retrasazo ,pero hemos estado un poco ocupadas aprovechando este momento quiero felicitar a usakitopau por su próximo cumpleaños y cumplir 18 que es una etapa muy linda ojala la disfrutes muchos volviendo a esto ,esperemos les guste este nuevo capitulo un beso y muchas gracias por leerlo

**UsakitoPau-** sorry por la tardanza pero aquí esta; este cap también esta dedicado a Lucero x su cumple k fue el mes pasado je bueno espero les haya gustado besos

**Luna enamorada**: amiga muchas gracia por seguir esta historia y por todo el apoyo que nos has brindado a través de estos 3 capítulos

**Sailor ángel moon** : hola amiga ya esta el nuevo capitulo ojala te guste y perdón por el retrazo pero es que hemos estado muy ocupadas ,espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo y lo disfrutes mucho ,espero verte pronto en los siguientes y esperamos tus comentarios

**Erika-chiba** :que bueno que te guste nuestra historia ojala disfrutes este nuevo capitulo

**Isis **:amiga ojala te guste este nuevo capitulo hubo muchos cambios y ojala te guste te mandamos besos y esperamos tus comentarios

**Bunny oruga** :si tienes mucha razón pobre darien cuando se entere quienes están metidos hasta el cuello en esto pero para eso todavía falta mucho

**Caroone :**que bueno que te guste esta historia y que la sigas todavía ya que falta mas y esperemos que les siga gustando a todos

**Pss:** que bueno que te guste nuestra historia ojala y la sigas esperemos que te guste este nuevo capitulo


End file.
